headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Actors
See also, Actors A Anthony Phelan : Played the role of Detective #1 in 13 Gantry Row. B C Christopher Benjamin : Played Doctor Morris the "Voodoo Child" episode of She-Wolf of London. D Dan Gilvezan : Played Skip Seville in the final six episodes of She-Wolf of London under the re-branded name Love and Curses. David Alan Brooks : Played Paul Fox in Scream for Help; Played John Hollins in The Kindred; Played Mark Brady in the "Curiosity Killed the Cravitz" episode of She-Wolf of London; Played Agent Manners in Jack Frost 2. Debra Beaumont : Played Laura on the "Voodoo Child" episode of She-Wolf of London. Diane Youdale Mayhew : Played Randi Wallace as the She-Wolf on episodes of She-Wolf of London. Dorothea Phillips : Played Elsa Matheson on nine episodes of She-Wolf of London. E Erik Thomson : Played the role of Kieron in 13 Gantry Row. Eileen Seeley : Was the voice of a loudspeaker in Creature; Played Millie in the "Memory Overload" and "Monkey Dreams" episodes of Freddy's Nightmares; Played Cathy Brady in the "Curiosity Killed the Cravitz" episode of She-Wolf of London; Played Anne Tiler in Jack Frost and Jack Frost 2. F G George Buza : Played Verna in The Brain; Appeared in 3 episodes of Friday the 13th: The Series; Appeared in 2 episodes of Tales from the Cryptkeeper; Appeared in 2 episodes of Forever Knight; Played an antique dealer in Cold Creek Manor; Appeared in the "Something With Bite" episode of Fear Itself. H I J Julie Herbert : Played the role of Merle Lang in 13 Gantry Row. K Keith Edwards : Played Juan Luis Romero on "The Reconciliation" episode of Tales of the Unexpected and Greg on the "Voodoo Child" episode of She-Wolf of London. Kim Fenton : Played Paige on the "Voodoo Child" episode of She-Wolf of London. L Les Foxcroft : Played the role of a barber in 13 Gantry Row. M M. Steven Felty : Makeup effects assistant and actor from Wishmaster 2: Evil Never Dies; Boom mike operator on Demonicus; Actor from Boo, Headless Horseman and The Dunwich Horror. Mark Gerber : Played the role of Klaus in 13 Gantry Row. Marshall Napier : Played the role of Blake in 13 Gantry Row. Mary Ellen Dunbar : Played Marilyn Munster in The Munsters Today; Played Ellen Cravitz in the "Curiosity Killed the Cravitz" episode of She-Wolf of London. Michael Caton : Played the role of Mister Hob in 13 Gantry Row. Milton Seltzer : Played Baldrik Exmachina in the "Curiosity Killed the Cravitz" episode of She-Wolf of London. N Nicholas Hammond : Played the role of Russell in 13 Gantry Row. Nicholas Opolski : Played the role of Detective #2 in 13 Gantry Row. Norman Phillips : Played the role of the bowler hatted man in 13 Gantry Row. O P Paul Williams : Played Swan in Phantom of the Paradise; Played Harvey the Troll in the "Curiosity Killed the Cravitz" episode of She-Wolf of London. Paula Jai Parker-Martin : Played Sissy in Tales from the Hood; Played Patty in the "Something With Bite" episode of Fear Itself. Q R Ron Graham : Played the role of a loans officer in 13 Gantry Row. Russell Paul Batty : Played the role of Hugh in 13 Gantry Row. S Simon Bamford : Played the Butterball Cenobite in the Hellraiser mythos. Simon Jessop : Played Tim in the pilot episode and the "Voodoo Child" episode of She-Wolf of London. Stephen Tredre : Played Phil on the "Voodoo Child" episode of She-Wolf of London. Steve Morris : Played the role of a security guard in 13 Gantry Row. Syd Conabere : Played the role of Fred Lang in 13 Gantry Row. T Tony Llewellyn-Jones : Played the role of Doctor Harper in 13 Gantry Row. U V W X Y Z Category:Lists